I Will Die For You
by BloodOfAngelsX
Summary: Sir Zell has only one thing on his mind, that is to avenge his fallen brother and father. But he sidetracks when the 18 year old queen wants him to take her from the kingdom and he falls for her. But loyalty only goes so far in the heart of a knight capta
1. I Will Die For You

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ I don't own FF8 nor it's characters. But with the setting of fantasy they might be OOC! So don't yell at me if they are! *blah* okay! I might plug in my own characters and stuff, this is fantasy/angst/romance so there! ~  
  
Chapter- One  
  
Title- Majesty, I Follow You.  
  
~Balamb Kingdom ~  
  
In the kingdom of Balamb, everything was at rest. Nothing disturbed except the trumpets blared amongst the bustling crowd infront of a booth.  
  
"Now now! There's one for everyone!" the boothman announced.  
  
He was selling prized doughnuts from the larger kingdom, Liberil Fatalia(I hope I spelt it right).  
  
Amongst the crowd was a well dressed young man with a tattoo on his left cheek. The markings indicating he was a knight. "Ah, Sir.Zell. A pleasure to see you around my booth," the boothman said with a smile.  
  
Zell smiled back. "I'm only passing through on my morning patrol, Ceilis. Nice business you're running, though. I see nothing illegal about it. So, go on with your prospering business and get yourself a nice place to live," he replied and made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Thank you! And give my regards to his majesty and her highness!"  
  
Zell entered the castle a few moments later and was greeted by his fellow knight, Vincent. "Vincent, has his majesty called for me?" Zell inquired.  
  
"No, he hasn't. But if I hear anything, I'll tell you," Vincent replied with a smile.  
  
Zell looked over Vincent's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the queen. She was young for a queen, only eighteen. His majesty was well over his thirties, this marriage was brought on by her highness's parents whom had plummeted in gold. By the queen's marriage, her family has now prospered in Trabia. But there was a rumor going around that the queen was fooling around behind her majesties back, Zell knew of this too well. Vincent was the first to hear the rumor and passed it on like a blood hound. "Zell? Zell, come back to reality, Zell!" Vincent's voice called.  
  
"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just staring off into space," Zell replied with a low tone.  
  
"It's fine, well. I should get going on my rounds, see you around!"  
  
Vincent rushed down the hallway and Zell entered the room his highness had entered. "Highness?" Zell said.  
  
"Is that you, Zell?" came a reply.  
  
Zell rounded a corner and found the queen sitting on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest and her mascara running down her cheeks. "What's happened?" Zell inquired as he rushed to his lady's side.  
  
"He wants a child, Zell! I'm not ready for children...he says he wants an heir to the throne. And every night...every night," the queen broke down into sobs.  
  
Zell nelt beside his highness. "But, we need an heir. Maybe...maybe you could have a child."  
  
"But I don't want one, Zell. I'm only eighteen!"  
  
Zell backed off a bit, he knew he wasn't good talking to women. That's mostly why he didn't hang around them much, he hated their whining. But his highness was different, way different. "I'm sorry, highness. I know how young you are to be married to an old man like his majesty. Not to be rude of talking this way of his majesty, though."  
  
The queen looked at Zell with her dark eyes, the white tinged pink from crying. "I want out of this...this...hell, I want to be a teenager while I still am one!"  
  
Zell stood up. "But, you're married to the king."  
  
"Zell...help me get out of here."  
  
"What!? I cannot disobey my majesty!"  
  
The queen stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, spreading the mascara. "I order you to help me, I am the queen!"  
  
"Highness....the king needs you, and I would be beheaded if he found out! He would find out that you're gone!"  
  
"Call me by my name, Zell."  
  
"What?"  
  
The queen stepped forward a step. "Sibil..."  
  
"Sibil?"  
  
"That's my name, Zell."  
  
Zell nodded and Sibil took his hand gently. He looked at her and gazed into her enchanting, young eyes. "Take me away from here, Zell. I don't want to be here..I don't want to be with that old man of a king...I want to be free. I want to get dirty for once and stick my feet into the muddy waters of the swamps! Anything but this!" Sibil pleaded.  
  
"Fine...I'll do it...but it's only because you are the queen," Zell said.  
  
Sibil smiled and raised his hands up with hers. "I'll repay you, somehow. Dear knight."  
  
~ The Journey To Freedom ~  
  
That evening, Sibil had packed clothing and other needy items. She arrived in the stables, stood next to a pitch black horse and waited for Zell to arrive. Zell entered the stables without any luggage but he wore a peasants outfit. "Why are you wearing that?" Sibil inquired.  
  
"I don't want to be noticed as a knight," he replied and started to gear up his horse.  
  
"But..your tattoo, won't it give you away?"  
  
Zell stopped and turned to look at the queen, gazing into her eyes. "Everyone...well, almost anyone who can take the pain has this tattoo."  
  
Sibil nodded and as soon as Zell finished gearing the horse up and mounted it, she planted herself behind him. Her luggage was tied to the horses' sides by it's rear. Soon they were off into the woodlands, going far from the castle and their old lives.  
  
~ Nightfall ~  
  
"Zell...have you ever wondered what it would be like without proper order?" Sibil inquired as they unloaded the luggage from the black stallion.  
  
"No, I haven't. I'm a knight, with loyalty that has been scarred. I will never return to the kingdom now, I have ashamed the castle of Balamb. Ever since I was a child, I looked up to many knights. Watching my older brother become a knight inspired me...but then he was killed in a battle. I hated the kingdom but then again I wanted to be a knight badly, I wanted to be the best and then it struck me that I wanted to take the place of my brother. To show my mother I wasn't useless and show her that I was over my brother and father dying in combat. I told her many tales of how I was going to battle Liberil Fatalia and conquer it some day. Dreams of mine have come true, but then again I'm alone. My mother passed away a year ago, I've trained hard and most of all I wanted to show everyone I wasn't just a runt. I was also the son of a great knight and the brother of an honorable young man. But now...I'm helping the queen run away, I've dishonored the kingdom and myself. My father and brother look at me with shame," Zell replied with a harsh tone.  
  
Sibil's heart clenched, she felt angry and sad at the same time. All she could do was stare at Zell as he finished ungearing the horse, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "I'm sorry...I didn't know," was all she could say.  
  
"It's fine, loyalty always forgets to ask personal questions before seeing the inner being."  
  
Zell dropped the last of the luggage and walked past Sibil. He gathered wood in the center of a pit and started a small fire, Sibil joined him by the fire. "Zell...were you from the village?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, I was," was his reply without looking at her.  
  
'So! Now I'm the enemy!?"  
  
Zell turned just as Sibil jumped up and ran into the woods. "Highness!!" Zell yelled.  
  
He got up and ran after her. Sibil pushed through bushes, she heard Zell coming after her. Just then someone dropped down from above and grabbed her, the attacker then went back up into the trees just as Zell caught up. "Highness!!" Zell cried.  
  
Sibil couldn't scream. She felt that the chest was flat so she knew the attacker was a man, he smelt like fire smoke and a slightly mellow fragrance. Soon she felt the ground was beneath her, she began to thrash about but the man wouldn't let her go. "I won't hurt you," came a soft voice.  
  
It wasn't from the man holding her, but from someone in the shadows. "W-w-who are you?" Sibil managed to choke.  
  
A young man with a scar running down the bridge of his nose and ending at his cheek stepped into the light. "My name...is Squall, a bandit as you might say. So, you're the queen of Balamb, eh?" he inquired.  
  
"I'm not the queen any longer! And tell this man behind me to let me go!" Sibil growled.  
  
The hold released and Sibil turned around, a young man with a scar almost identical to Squall's stood there. A grin plastered on his flawless face. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Seifer, a bandit also. Now, queeny. We want your goods," the young man replied.  
  
Sibil blushed and screamed, Squall leaped but Sibil dashed out of the way. She headed for a building made of sticks and screamed again as Seifer grabbed her by the hair. He yanked back and Sibil fell onto her back. Seifer leaned over her and Sibil went to scream, he covered her mouth with a hand and gazed into her eyes. His face only inches away from hers and his other hand wandering on Sibil's clothing. Sibil's mind screamed for help, she thought about Zell and she wanted to see him again. She couldn't open her mouth to bite Seifer's hand either. Her mind screamed for Zell.  
  
"Seifer! We've got company!" came Squall's cry.  
  
"Where's her highness!?" Zell's voice yelled.  
  
The sound of swords clashing and a yelp reng through the air. Seifer got up as Zell strode towards him and Sibil, who was frightened so much she couldn't move. "You dare to come here? Do you even know who we are?" Seifer inquired.  
  
"No, and I don't care. Beings that you kidnapped the queen means I must kill you," Zell replied with an almost drone voice.  
  
Sibil stared at Zell as he stood there, tall and honorable. She felt her heartbeat quickening as he gazed down at her with eyes full of caring and blood lust. "You bastard! I'm gonna rip you limb from limb if you killed Squall!"  
  
Zell took his sword into ready position as Seifer withdrew his sword from its' sheath. The two dashed towards each other and contacted swords. Sibil's whole body realized she wasn't moving and she sat up. She pushed herself away from the battling warriors, watching them intentivly like a young child awaiting a treat. But she knew how serious this battle was, only one of them would be left standing. She grimiced as Zell's cheek was cut by Seifer's blade, blood gushed from the wound but Zell seemed to not notice it. The two came together one last time and Seifer fell to the ground with a neck wound. Zell twirled his sword in his hand and returned it to its' sheath. Sibil stood up shakely as the wounded Zell made his way over to her, his side was cut but it was only a minor cut. "You alright?" Zell inquired.  
  
Sibil was too frightened to even respond but she wasn't too afraid to faint into his arms. Zell lifted her into his arms and made his way back to camp.  
  
Sibil opened her eyes and gazed into the fire next to her, she felt the warmth and breathed in the scent of the fire. She looked around and Zell wasn't there. "Zell?" she murmered and sat up.  
  
Zell emerged from the woodlands, his shirt was laying beside Sibil and she realized his side was tended to. His cheek had a white bandage over it, one he had taken along for emergencies. "You feeling better?" he inquired.  
  
Sibil nodded solemnly as he sat down across from her and set some wood into the fire. His eyes watching the flames as they danced to their own rhythm. Sibil shifted herself so she was comfortable. "Thank you..." she said quietly.  
  
"It's my job...to protect you, Sibil."  
  
Sibil layed back down and closed her eyes slowly, just before her eyelids came together she saw Zell looking at her. She wanted to stare into his eyes, but then again she didn't. They held a secret even she wouldn't be able to handle, one she knew about but yet didn't want to ask about. So she fell asleep to the sound of the wood crackling and the crickets chirping in a harmony.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
Zell woke up the next morning and stretched, he yawned and gazed over at Sibil who was still sleeping. He walked over and brushed a strand of hair from her face, he stopped suddenly and stared at her as she slept. Zell shook his head and ran into the woods as Sibil started to wake up. She sat up and brushed her hand through her hair and yawned. Sibil got up and started to shiver, her whole body trembled and she fell to her knees. "No...stop it! Leave me alone!" she screamed.  
  
She felt hands all over her body, voices filling her head and a tightened fist on her heart. The words of an inscription began to transfer to her mind, her whole body began to shut down. "Sibil!" Zell's voice cried out to her.  
  
The black hole then appeared and wrapped around Sibil, she opened her eyes. "Zell!"  
  
The black hole exploded and her body stopped trembling. She came back to reality and Zell was nelt beside her. "What happened, Sibil?" he inquired.  
  
She felt revealed. "I don't know...we should get out of this forest...and I mean now. Before bandits or other things appear," Sibil replied with a shakey voice.  
  
"You'll take the horse, I'll get the luggage then."  
  
Sibil mounted the horse and Zell gathered the luggage and led the horse out of the woodlands. They soon came near Liberali Fatalia, the largest kingdom in the world.  
  
To Be Continued. Ah, how'd you like it?! Wanna know who the king to this place is???!!! I'M NOT SPOILING IT! So, please review so I know to write more. And yes, it sounds like a remake of Fushigi Yuugi's (when Tamahome saves Miaka from those sick bandits, part) but it ishnot! I just thought that a very disturbing part would put the story together. Don't worry..more disturbing stuff to come ^^ mwahaahaha! _; kidding. It might get a little lovey dovey, so for those who love those you'll find it very cute or something. And there's still violence and stuff like that! So dun worry 'bout it an' review!! 


	2. My Heart Bleeds Young

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ Zell and his highness travel further towards Liberil Fatalia, but trouble is always bound to happen. ~  
  
Chapter- Two  
  
Title- My Heart Bleeds Young.  
  
~Liberil Fatalia~  
  
"Get'cher fresh muffins! While their still hot and soft from the oven! Get'cher fresh muffins!" a boothwoman implied as she motioned towards her booth.  
  
The hustle and bustle of this large capitol was almost suffocating. Most places were packed until the next year, but the bars held the most people. Zell led the horse and Sibil towards the stables and unloaded the luggage. "Let's get a room to stay, then we can take a look around," Zell instructed.  
  
"I want to go to a bar," Sibil mused.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Sibil looked at Zell. "I want to know what a grand alcoholic drink tastes like!"  
  
Zell shook his head," I'm sorry...but I can't let you do that, highness."  
  
"Will you stop with the highness stuff?! My name is Sibil, and you should call me by my name."  
  
"Sorry, Sibil."  
  
Zell turned his attention to his horse and while he was tending to it, Sibil exited the stables and headed for the nearest pub. "Now, Sibil. Where-" Zell turned and found the queen gone.  
  
"Sibil! Damnit...where'd she go? A bar...a pub, maybe close by!"  
  
~ Raven Pub ~  
  
"What'd ya' like, lil' lady?" the bartender inquired as Sibil sat at the bar.  
  
"I'd like a....what's the most tasty drink you have, kind sir?" Sibil asked as she took a cheese stick from it's holder.  
  
"Hmmm, our most tasty drink, eh? Yuil! What's our most tasty drink here?!"  
  
A man with graying hair turned around from a table. "That would be the spiced rubela, Trein!" he yelled back with a smile.  
  
"I'd like one of those then!" Sibil exclaimed.  
  
The bartender went to the back and returned with a glass of brownish, gold liquid. "Now, you drink this really slow. Because if you drink it fast you'll be drunk off your ass in no time, and I don't want any freaks in here taking advantage of a pretty young lady like yourself," Trein said as he handed the drink to Sibil.  
  
"Oh, thank you. But I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl."  
  
Sibil downed the drink and Trein's jaw dropped as she set it back down after a minute. "Damn, woman!" he cried.  
  
"I'd like another one!" Sibil said and raised her glass.  
  
A crowd gathered around Sibil as she downed her second glass of spiced rubela. Some of them chanted' chug chug chug' when she started to drink. Zell pushed through the crowd and gasped," Sibil!!!???"  
  
Sibil turned to him, atleast half her buttons were unbuttoned. Showing her undergarments and she looked like she was on an all time high from her drink. "Oh! Ith my buddy! Hiya buddy!" Sibil slurred.  
  
Zell took her from the bar and she frowned. "Let me go..you...you..hulligan!" Sibil muttered.  
  
"You're drunk! I have to get you out of here," Zell said with a worryful tone.  
  
Sibil was easy to drag out of the bar but the sound of boos followed the two from the people in the bar. Zell led her to the inn and went to the room he ordered before he arrived at the bar.  
  
"Sibil, why the hell did you get drunk?" Zell inquired as he dabbed at her forehead with a washcloth.  
  
"Why the hell did I get drunk!? Why'd you get dwunk?! I'm fine...," Sibil replied.  
  
"No, you're not fine, Sibil. You look like hell right now."  
  
Zell stood up and Sibil tried to, she fell back on the bed and groaned. "I feel like a bowl of pudding...," she murmered.  
  
She shot up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Her mind began to clear as she vomited the poiseness alcohol from her stomach. Sibil realized Zell was leaning against the door frame and she felt awful about what she had done. She closed her eyes and thought that she was puking her brains out, because her stomach began to throb painfully. And a headache began to form in the back of her head. A hand brushed her long hair back and Sibil looked up, Zell was standing there with no expression at all on his face.  
  
He helped Sibil into the bedroom and let her slide into bed, her clothing hanging on the chair beside the bed and her eyelids soon coming together. Zell sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep, thinking about what he could have done to prevent his highness from going to a bar. "I've disgraced you...your majesty," Zell murmered and put a hand to his forehead before closing his eyes.  
  
~ Morning After ~  
  
Sibil opened her eyes and the sun's rays had filled the room with their light. Her throat felt raw and her stomach still throbbed painfully. "...I don't really remember what happened," she choked out and tears began to slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I've poisened myself and embarrased Zell....what am I to do now? Should I tell him he can leave?"  
  
The door opened and Zell stepped in with a bowl of a wonderful smelling soup. Sibil's stomach growled ferociously as the smell invaded her nose. "What is that?" Sibil inquired as she sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets with her.  
  
"It's something that will make your hang over dull. My own recipe that I used when I had a hang over," Zell replied and set the bowl of liquid on the dresser next to Sibil.  
  
"Thank you...I don't mean to be this much trouble but it seems I am. I've been thinking and I realized that I don't need you to worry for me anymore, I want you to go back and say that I was assasinated while you were taking me on our early walk. Your scar on your cheek will probably show that you were in a scuffle. So, please...after I am done with my soup, leave. I don't want you to worry for me as much as you are now."  
  
Zell blinked and shook his head. "I can't just leave you all alone, Sibil. I worry because I care, I care because I love. And I love you and his majesty with all my heart, because you two are kind. I can't just go back, leave you here and worry for your safety behind the walls of Balamb, to hear the sad cries of his majesty and to be shot down from my position as the head knight. But now, it doesn't matter. I am not a knight anymore, I am your care taker. And I will be sure that you are alive for many years to come. And, whatever you do I will stand by you with my sword. I won't let anyone hurt you or your pride."  
  
Sibil felt tears form in her eyes and she blinked them away. She picked up the bowl of liquid and sipped it down, it was hot on her tongue but she ignored it. After she finished she set the bowl down and looked at Zell. His posture never changed ever since she set her eyes on him the first day she became queen. She adored how his eyes were full of determination and revenge. He was fine built, unlike the king who was old and gray. She always wondered how it would feel to be hugged by Zell but she never wanted to overshadow her king. "Zell...beings that you and I are free from our previous positions. Do you look at me differently?" Sibil inquired as she played with the rim of her blanket.  
  
"No, I do not look at you differently. I look at you the same as I always have, with trust and caring," Zell replied and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"I'm taking a shower...you can get dressed if you like."  
  
Sibil nodded and climbed out of bed just as the door to the bathroom closed. She dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was dishelved and her face was the same. She pulled out her comb and began to brush her hair as the sound of water filled the room. Sibil turned and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "What to do...what do I feel towards him? Do I actually have stronger feelings than just..loyalty and friendship? This is a hard matter at hand...because he is stuck on his honor and loyalty to the king. But, I must visit Leguna in the castle...but then I would be uncovered as a runaway, I'm sure he now knows that I am missing," Sibil mumbled.  
  
The shower stopped and the door to the bathroom open. Sibil's heart skipped atleast two beats as Zell entered the room with a towel around his waist, his clothes in one hand and a brush in the other. He turned to the mirror and began to brush his hair into it's style he had. He then turned around and looked at Sibil, staring at her like she was a mirror. "I'd like to get dressed," he said simply.  
  
Sibil stood up and exited the room, the door closed behind her and she felt shut out. She slid down and sat infront of the doorway, listening to Zell hum a musical tune. She closed her eyes and let her head lay against the doorway. It opened and she got to her feet, Zell was dressed in baggy pants and a white t-shirt covered by a black tunic. "Ready to go then?" he inquired.  
  
"Sure...," Sibil replied with a sigh.  
  
The two walked out of the inn and headed for the station. "Where are we going?" Sibil inquired as Zell paid for tickets.  
  
"We're leaving for Trabia," came a simple reply.  
  
"Trabia?! But that's where I'm from...are you taking me back home? To my family?"  
  
"No, I'm going back to say hello to the natives."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I am taking you home. You'll be safe over there."  
  
Sibil grabbed onto Zell's arm. "No! They'll send me back! I don't want to go back!"  
  
Zell tried to pull his arm away but Sibil held on tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. A man behind them frowned at this and cursed that Zell was a bastard for making a girl cry. Zell led Sibil onto the train and set her in the seat next to him. "Zell...you are tired of me," Sibil said with a sniffle as she gazed out the window.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just don't want to be killed because I helped the queen escape from her kingdom."  
  
"...so, you'd rather get rid of me than risk your life helping me?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But that's what you've implied!"  
  
Zell turned to Sibil, turned her face towards him and glared into her eyes. "I haven't implied anything, Sibil. You just don't want to face the facts that you need to bore a son for the heir....you're scared to have a child because you're eighteen."  
  
"No..I don't want a child, ever. Only with a man I love...I don't love the king, I...I..."  
  
Sibil frowned and turned her gaze from his eyes. Zell took his hands from her face and sat back in his seat. She felt as if her words were to spill out to him, to reveal who she loved. Sibil's hands soon began to shake and her whole body soon joined, Zell turned and his jaw dropped. Sibil's forehead had a mark on it, a mark that was untranslatable. "Sibil?What's happening!?"  
  
Sibil couldn't respond, the hands,voices and hand came with the shaking and she screamed. The black hole wrapped around her and Zell, the two then vanished from the train. Leaving behind white feathers, spread on the seats and the passengers shakened.  
  
~ An Unknown Place ~  
  
"Wake up," a female voice beckoned.  
  
Zell opened his eyes and blinked, he couldn't stand for a moment until he checked the area. He spotted a young woman with white wings folded on her back standing in a cage. Her arms were raised up and shackled, her ankles had shackles also. Blood stained her clothing but her face was flawless. Zell stood up," who are you?!" he inquired.  
  
The girl didn't move but a voice radiated along the walls. "I am who you...you seek. I am Sibil...the girl you thought you knew and loved," she replied.  
  
"Sibil? But Sibil hasn't wings! Who are you really?!"  
  
The girl's head raised and she gazed over at him. Her eyes were the same as Sibil's. "The girl who is in love with you, her heart bleeds young. You only make it bleed more, Zell. Oh, I mean Zellios...that is your real name, isn't it?"  
  
"That name..it's not mine. It was my brother's name. And Sibil and I are just friends, just trust worthy partners. I am her guardian."  
  
"So. Zellios was the one who would had survived and brought destruction to this world here? Poor young man who died by the hand of this angel."  
  
Zell stepped forward. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sibil killed your brother, but not on purpose, mind you. But it was what she was ordered to do, from the king of Liberil Fatalia. The one man whom she dearly cared for and watched in the sky. Her heart bleeds now from the scars she aquired(sp). The battle was long and hard, but she survived by using her revive ability. The humans stood no chance against her, she didn't want to kill them but it was what she was ordered to do. Your hands...she can feel them, your voice..she can hear it. And you have captured her heart. I am only her inner voice telling you what is wrong and what is right."  
  
Sibil's head hung loosely and her wings trembled. The cage was huge with large bars around it. Zell frowned and bit his lip. "What do you do? Do you plan on saving her...or letting her heart bleed and suffer because she killed your brother and father?" the voice inquired.  
  
Zell started for the cage and stopped. "My father and brother must be avenged....but then I would lose someone who taught me one thing. That you can see the heart through the eyes of the beholder. I cannot see or hear my father or brother...they are gone from me now," he said and started for the cage.  
  
A figure appeared before him, a hazy vision of a man in his middle age. "Would you disgrace your honor just to take my queen with you?" his majesty's voice inquired.  
  
"I live with honor...sire. But the queen needs me...Sibil needs me. I can't dis-honor her," Zell replied as he stepped through the image.  
  
"You would betray the kingdom to save this girl?" the voice inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Zell stopped and pondered on this question but it only took a minute to realize why he was doing this. "Because, I fell in love with her the first time I set my eyes on her. I can't stop thinking about how it would be to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, to give her all my love that I can give. My honor and loyalty go deep within...it runs in my veins and co-exists with my heart."  
  
"So, you just hid your feelings because you were scared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were also hurt by a woman...long ago, were you not?"  
  
"I was."  
  
Zell stepped up to the cage and withdrew his sword from its' sheath. He brought it up but the voice stopped him. "You must draw blood in order to release her!"  
  
"Draw blood?"  
  
"Yes...you must...I know it will sound like I'm trying to get you to kill yourself, but stab yourself in the chest and place the wound on the bage to open it. Once it's open, Sibil can revive you if you should die...if she loves you and if the things you said to her made sure she knew you cared."  
  
Zell turned the blade's tip to his chest and thrust it through, pain swept through him and he cried out. He bit his tongue and slid the blade out then put his body on the cage. It soon shattered and the shackles released Sibil. "Zell!" she cried.  
  
Sibil rushed to his aid and placed her hands on his wound, the next instant it was fully healed and she helped him up. "Zell, are you alright?" Sibil inquired.  
  
"I'm fine...all I know is that this place is freaky...let's get out of here," he said.  
  
The two vanished from the white room, not knowing that a figure was watching them closely, intentivly. His long hair cascading his eyes. "You took my angel....now I am going to take her life for good," he said with an ice cold tone.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
How was that!? Please review after reading! Quistis and Selfie might make an appearance in the next chapter. And maybe Renoa. So! If you want the story to go on, review! 


	3. Aisha! The Wonderful Angel!

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ Sibil is an angel?? No, angels were extinct almost a million years ago before man had settled in this world. But why did she have wings? Maybe now is the time to have answers and to know who wants to assasinate the last standing angel ~  
  
Chapter- Three  
  
Title- Aisha!! The Wonderful Angel!  
  
~ Tidal Waterfalls, City Between Trabia And Liberil Fatali ~  
  
"Zell, can't you see how much she's changed?" a young woman with blonde hair pinned up at the back of her head inquired.  
  
"I do see a change, I saw it in the odd place I was in. I saw wings of angels..I saw blood and she was chained, Quistis," Zell murmered and took a sip of hot tea.  
  
The two were in a small conference room near the southern border, Quistis was Zell's best friend and former girlfriend. "So, was it a dream?" Quistis asked with wide eyes behind the wire framed glasses she wore.  
  
Zell shook his head and set the glass of tea down. "I don't think so, the pain was unnaturally real."  
  
He touched his chest where he had thrust his blade through and cringed. Earlier he sent Sibil to Quistis's house to rest. "Zell Dincht....you are one amazing man, still are actually. But how long are you going to keep this one? Hm? Can she even trust your words and will you be there when you say you'll be there?"  
  
"Shut up about the past, Quistis. I've changed, as you haven't seemed to notice. But this isn't about us or..well, what was once us. It's about what I should do about Sibil."  
  
"Zell, you know what I am saying is the truth! You can't even take care of a plant, rather a young woman that is pure! All you will do is chew her up and spit her out like all the rest of your girlfriends when we actually went into a serious relationship!"  
  
"All you wanted is to be served in bed! All you wanted was to be treated like a queen but I guess you didn't get that, did you!?"  
  
Quistis leaped from her chair and slapped Zell across the face, hard. "How dare you say those untrue things! I loved you from the bottom of my heart but always when we became serious you'd have to go somewhere...to where, to where is what I'd like to know!"  
  
Hot tears welt up in Quistis's eyes and she sat back down. Zell turned and the large red mark was evident through his tattoo. "I ran away from being serious, I didn't want to get hurt like I did before. I didn't want to end up being the end of that huge luggage...then dropped to the dirt like a used toy. But now...I've felt different, if I don't face the serious times then how am I supposed to have a happy life. Maybe I didn't want to be like my father and leave my own family behind to have a son or daughter of mine to grow up to be like me. A heartbreaker...a liar and worst of all..a traitor to my king just to see what love is about," Zell said with a monotonous voice which had become soft and low.  
  
Quistis stood up. "You shouldn't have ran, Zell. I would have taken away that pain...but now, it's over and always will be because you have Sibil. You can let her stay at my place, but no funny business."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Quistis."  
  
Quistis nodded and Zell followed her out to her corvet.  
  
~ Singing My Lullaby ~  
  
Zell entered Quistis's large house and was greeted by the two large, black great danes. Hugor and Rebula. "Selphie? You here?" Quistis inquired as she stepped into the house.  
  
"Yes! Just one minute!" a young and cheerful voice replied.  
  
"Zell, Sibil is upstairs in a large bedroom on the left if you want to visit her now," Quistis said as she strode towards the kitchen doors.  
  
"Okay, and thank you for letting us stay...Quistis," Zell replied and ran up the long stairway.  
  
Sibil was sleeping soundly in a huge bed with drapes surrounding it like a cage of protection. Zell wandered over to the chair beside the bed and smiled. " Your sweet melody.~ It rings in my mind, but when your close to me.~ I think I would cry.~ But when you say goodnight, dry your tears and hold me tight.~ I feel as if my world was swept away.~ So close your eyes, angel, close your eyes and dream.~ For tomorrow only brings a new day, but also a new end," Zell whispered.  
  
Sibil turned and opened her eyes to gaze at Zell. "Who taught you that?" she inquired.  
  
Zell blushed a deep shade of red and stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. "You heard me?!"  
  
"Yes, that lullaby was beautiful. Who taught you it?"  
  
"My..my mother did. She sang it before Zellios and I went to sleep...she then quit singing after Zellios was killed," Zell replied.  
  
Sibil sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm sorry...," she said.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. How are you feeling?"  
  
Sibil leaned against the bed post and smiled," Much better than yesterday after that incident with the alcohol...but, where are we?"  
  
"We're in Quistis's house, she let us stay for as long as we need."  
  
"Quistis...oh! I know her name now, she was the woman who was a secretary for the king of Liberil Fatali!...umm..."  
  
Zell picked up the chair and sat back down. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! It's nothing!"  
  
Sibil pulled the drapes apart and stood up on the floor. "Is there anything to eat?" she inquired.  
  
"I don't know, I think Selfie is making something for dinner. It's around five thirty now," Zell said as he stood.  
  
Sibil looked at him and felt her whole body begin to shake. Zell frowned and pulled her into an embrace, Sibil felt safe and warm in his arms. Her shaking stopped and Zell released his embrace which made Sibil feel cold. "I don't want you to vanish....try to keep your shaking under control," Zell said as he headed for the door.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sibil cried and ran after him.  
  
She tripped and as Zell turned around she fell into him. This startled her so much that her wings burst out of her nightgown and shred the gown to pieces. Zell blinked and realized he was on the floor covered with the remaining parts of Sibil's clothing. Sibil was looking around and her whole body had changed, a fine silk dress had covered her and her hair was now light silver. "Where am I?" she pondered.  
  
"Sibil?" Zell inquired.  
  
The silver haired girl looked down and realized she was sitting on top of the poor young man. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
She stood up and backed away, her blue eyes making a sorry look on her face. Zell stood and blinked. "Sibil?" he inquired again.  
  
"Who is that? My name is Aisha....oh! You're talking about Sibil, my other half! Well, to tell you the truth I don't know how startled she had gotten but now I'm here...hmm, I smell something wonderful!" the perky girl exclaimed and vanished through the doorway, but not without knocking Zell on the floor.  
  
~The Kitchen ~  
  
"Selfie, have you seen that girl Sibil?" Quistis inquired.  
  
"No, but she must be lucky to have someone like Zell Dincht, the knight general! I wonder why he's here though...," Selphie, a young and vibrant girl, replied with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm....Selphie! There's a pixie on your arm!" Quistis cried.  
  
Selfie turned and Aisha was holding onto Selphie's arm, even when Aisha was as tall as Selfie. "This isn't a pixie, it's a girl...who...I don't know."  
  
"Well, at first glance she looked smaller...excuse me, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Aisha, yes, Aisha! And I'm hungry! Do you have any food?!" Aisha inquired hastly.  
  
Zell burst in and Aisha turned around, her eyes grew huge and she smiled widely. "Knight!!!!!" she cried and glomped him.  
  
Quistis gasped. "What!? Zell, is this...no, her name is Aisha, but where's Sibil!?"  
  
Zell stood up with Aisha clinging to him like a fly caught in fly paper. "This is Sibil...well, Aisha. If she gets surprised then it's Aisha..when Sibil is in normal state she's well..Sibil. I just found out this now...," Zell replied with a frown. u_u;  
  
"I'd like some food please!" Aisha cried and let go of Zell.  
  
"Well! I got plenty here, Aisha!" Selphie squeeled delightfully.  
  
~ Dinner ~  
  
All three watched Aisha gulp down the whole dinner, including their portions. "Aisha...is a very good eater, isn't she?" Quistis inquired.  
  
"I don't know...this is the first time I've seen her," Zell replied.  
  
Aisha was leaning back in her chair with a wide grin. "I'm stuffed!"  
  
"Me too!" Selphie cried and patted the lump in her stomach.  
  
Quistis frowned. "I thought Aisha ate Selphie's portion...but I guess not."  
  
"Oh well, we could have had worse..," Zell replied with a frown.  
  
The two sighed as Aisha and Selphie laughed hysterically at absolutly nothing.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Yes, it was short. I'm sorry! But I couldn't find anything else to write about, but the next chapter will be longer, yes, longer! Hope you guys like Aisha! She's really freaky to me... 


	4. The Past Therefore I Am

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ Aisha, the Zell-holic angel which comes forth when Sibil is surprised. But, it has only began to work after Zell realized Sibil was an angel. But how does the whole thing work? And who is stalking Sibil? And who is the young man that is now appearing more frequently? Find out in chapter four! ~  
  
Chapter- Four  
  
Title- Past Therefore I Am.  
  
"You think that Sibil can turn into Aisha when she's surprised?" Quistis inquired as she picked up a brownie from a glass plate.  
  
Zell shrugged. "Aisha appeared when Sibil tripped and fell into me...I don't know how Aisha became Sibil again though," he replied and looked down at the two great danes sleeping beside his chair.  
  
Selphie smiled broadly and Quistis only rolled her eyes. "No, Selphie. We are not going to surprise Sibil all the time just for you to have your food machine friend back," Quistis implied.  
  
Selphie's smile faded and she stood up. "Well, you two get your fun by talking about this angel crap and I don't get to do anything, do I!?" she growled and stomped off into the kitchen with the great danes trailing behind her.  
  
Zell frowned and stood up with a groan. Quistis stood up quickly and spilled her tea. "Oh....," she murmered.  
  
Zell looked at Quistis and shook his head to erase the memories of the past. The bedroom, the rain and the love. He looked into her eyes and felt himself remember everything that had happened to the two of them.  
  
~ The Past ~  
  
"Quistis! Quistis! I got in! I actually got in!" Zell cried as he leapt into the air and held a peice of paper between his index and middle finger.  
  
Quistis rushed over and jumped into his arms, the two laughed at the success then ingaged in a kiss. "I'm so happy for you!" Quistis exclaimed with a smile.  
  
Zell nodded and winked at her wickedly which made her collapse into giggles.  
  
"So, now you're a knight, eh?" Quistis inquired  
  
Zell smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes! A full fledged knight! I will be serving his majesty and his highness for the rest of my years! Well...until I grow old and lonely or something."  
  
Quistis smiled back and gave him a long kiss, she then gazed at him with her beautiful eyes and turned away. "I say dear knight, will you be stopping by...oh say...eleventy?" she inquired with a purr.  
  
"You know it," Zell purred back.  
  
Quistis giggled and ran home. Zell frowned and turned to the allys', jutting his chin out slightly and humming to himself a melody of some sort. "Hey, arn't you that new knight?" a voice inquired.  
  
"Why yes I am...who might you b-" Zell turned and pain struck his chest.  
  
A girl with long dark hair and bright eyes stood facing him, she wore a blue outfit. "Good evening Zell, been a long time hasn't it?" she inquired with a smile.  
  
"Renoa...what are you doing here?" Zell asked with a monotonous voice.  
  
"I came to see my dearest, Zell."  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
Renoa giggled and that made Zell cringe. Memories of them sharing everything with each other, the two lost their virginity to each other so long ago. But then Renoa cheated on him with his best friend, and it broke his heart that he gave everything to her. He even lied to his parents to see her. "You silly, I came to see you," she said bringing him back into reality.  
  
"I don't need you, Renoa. All you are is trash and that's all you're going to be," Zell growled and started to turn away.  
  
"Please...Zell..I'm all alone!"  
  
"I feel the least bit sorry for you...you shouldn't have done what you have done to me in the past.."  
  
"I'm sorry! We were young...only sixteen I was...you were seventeen. We were madly in love, well, I was in love. But it was your best friend who came on to me!"  
  
"You really think I'll take you back, don't you?" Zell inquired under his breath.  
  
"Zell...please...I forgive you."  
  
Zell turned to glare at Renoa. "Forgive me for what!? I didn't do shit to you and you stabbed me in the back with my best friend who is now in phsyciatric facilities! Going from place to place because I tried to kill him...but I don't see why I tried, it wasn't worth it at all!"  
  
Renoa looked over Zell's shoulder and spotted Quistis. "Zell...I love you too, but I can't see you!" she yelled loud enough for Quistis to hear.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Renoa quickly pressed her body against Zell's and kissed him long and hard. Quistis put a hand up to her mouth and ran out of the ally. Zell pushed Renoa away and his face became red. "Why in the hell did you do that!!?? You had no right to do that!"  
  
"Well...now all the women in this town will think you are some cheater...you are still the same too, no love in your kisses. I hope Quistis spits on your grave," Renoa sneered and turned away.  
  
Zell wiped a hand across his mouth and headed for home.  
  
"Zell, is that you?" a woman inquired as Zell entered his home.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he replied.  
  
His mother rushed out of the kitchen and her face was red. "Your.....father and brother didn't make it at the hospital...," she said.  
  
Zell felt his whole body shatter inside, fury rose to his brain and he felt like he could erupt. "What!? When did this shit happen?!" he cried.  
  
"Zell..lower your tone. It happened this morning...I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry!? Is that all you can say!?"  
  
"Zell!"  
  
Zell turned and rushed outside, it had began to rain hard on the pavement but he walked slowly in the streets. His mind was racked and he couldn't think, all he knew was he had to enrole in the knights. He had recieved his notice that he could become a knight and now he wanted to become a knight badly. Zell rushed to the kingdom and enrolled.  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Zell opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Sweat slid down the sides of his face as he sat up and shook his head. "The past...it always finds me..it haunts me. This anger which will start anew...," he murmered and got out of bed.  
  
His long pants covered half of his feet and sweat had beaded on his muscular chest. Zell gazed out the window, it had already begun to change to winter. Snow was already falling and he felt the coldness creep into his room like a poisen. " My life is now important....for what, I don't know. But soon, yes, soon I will find out."  
  
Zell put his hands on the two boards which held the glass in place and rested his forehead against the cold glass window. The door opened and he heard footsteps behind him. "Zell," it was Quistis's voice.  
  
"What is it?" he inquired.  
  
"I....I just...wanted to see if you were alright..that's all."  
  
Zell turned around and frowned. Quistis was wearing a robe and her hair was damp. "Zell...I...uh...," Quistis fumbled for words.  
  
Zell strode over and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright....the memories came to me also," he whispered and smoothed her hair.  
  
"I hate the past...I hate it...," Quistis sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I do too..but we can't change what was...all we can do is look forward into the future. All I know is that I have to be there for Sibil, and all I know is I don't want to lose her."  
  
Quistis pulled away from Zell. "Why can't we start over!? Why can't we become involved?!" she cried.  
  
Zell shook his head as sadness crept into his body. "We can't just forget what had happened...all you can do now is move on."  
  
Quistis shook her head furiously. "No no no! I don't want to lose you again!"  
  
"Quistis...," Zell sighed.  
  
Quistis stepped forward, grabbed the sides of Zells' head and kissed him passionatly. She broke away when he didn't respond. "Zell...I....I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and rushed out of the room.  
  
Zell sat on his bed and looked out the window. Tears sliding down his cheeks unfazed him and he realized he was crying a few minutes later.  
  
~ Sibil's Past ~  
  
Sibil tossed and turned in her bed, trying to restrain from falling into her memories. But they hit her like an iron fist in the gut.  
  
"Sibil...Sibil, I love you," a voice said.  
  
Sibil opened her eyes and a face with long hair was gazing into her eyes. "Laguna...what happened?" she inquired.  
  
"You passed out...I got worried," he replied.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
Laguna helped Sibil up and gave her a kiss. "Sibil...do you love me?" he inquired as the broke away.  
  
"Yes, Laguna..I love you," she whispered.  
  
Flash into the future a bit.  
  
"Kill them!" Laguna ordered to Sibil whom was now Aisha.  
  
Aisha nodded and flew forward, slicing through the warriors with two knives attached to her wrists. A young man with blonde hair and a tattoo on his right cheek stepped forth. "I won't let you kill anymore people!" he yelled to the angel.  
  
Aisha stopped in midflight and turned to look at the young man. "You can defeat me? How?" she inquired.  
  
Laguna began to tap his foot, becoming very impatient. "Aisha! Kill him!"  
  
Aisha gazed into the young man's eyes for a moment and felt herself drop into his eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
"Zellios Dinchet, that is all you will know," the young man replied with a monotonous voice.  
  
"Then...I shall kill you quickly before you feel pain!"  
  
Aisha flew forward and Zellios caught her right wing with his blade, blood splattered onto his face as Aisha cried out in pain. But she had hit her target and Zellios fell to his knees, a large gash appeared on his right rib and he fell to the ground beside an older man. His father.  
  
"Aisha...you've done well," Laguna said with a smile.  
  
Aisha strode over to him," do I get a reward?"  
  
"After I get mine," he replied with a wink.  
  
Aisha grinned and the two left the bloody battlefield.  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Sibil shot up in her bed and transformed into Aisha. "...Laguna...my lord...no, he betrayed me...Zell...my darling," she murmered and stood up.  
  
She felt along her collarbone for a scar, a scar of what Laguna did to her. He had taken a knife to her throat but missed and cut her collarbone. "Laguna....you will pay dearly for this."  
  
Aisha transformed back into Sibil and she collapsed to her knees, shaking and her lips trembling. "Zell....I'm sorry," she said in a whisper as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
To Be Continued. Ah yes...to be continued. Find out what happens between Zell and Sibil in the next chapter! You'll be surprised! 


	5. My Snow Angel

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ Why did Sibil say 'Zell...I'm sorry' in the fourth chapter? What is she planning on doing? And what has happened to Selphie, she's stopped eating and talking. Is there something going on in these winter months?~  
  
Chapter- Five  
  
Title- My Snow Angel.  
  
Zell awoke to the ticking of his clock. He blinked and it was still dark even when it was only one in the afternoon. He rested his forearm on his forehead and frowned. " It's already near christmas....what should I do?" he pondered.  
  
"Zell, breakfast is being served," Quistis said through the door.  
  
Zell got out of bed and changed then opened the door and strode downstairs. His hands trembled as he walked into the dining room. Selphie wasn't there but Sibil and Quistis were busy eating silently. Zell took his seat next to Sibil and he felt Quistis's eyes on him as he sat down, but he took no notice by looking back at her. "Good morning, Zell," Sibil said quietly.  
  
"Good morning...both of you," he replied and looked up.  
  
Quistis took her gaze away and stood up. "Well, I have work to do. I'll see you two later," she said abruptly.  
  
She then left in a hurry and Sibil stood. "I need to take a shower," she murmered and left the table.  
  
Zell ate slowly as he pondered on why the girls were in a hurry to get away from him. He knew the reason Quistis was being distant but Sibil was another story, he actually wanted to be near her today. Zell wanted to hold her, to actually kiss her for the first time and to just be with her all the time now. "Did I do something wrong?" he inquired and took a deep breath before he stood up.  
  
Twenty minutes have passed and the sound of running water hadn't come to his ears. Zell walked up the stairs and stood near the bathroom door. "Sibil?" he inquired.  
  
There was no response and Zell let himself in. The site inside the bathroom made him step back. A dozen or so feathers were scattered on the floor amidst some snow from the open window. Blood also stained the floor by the sink. "SIBIL!!!!" he cried and almost jumped out the window.  
  
A flash of light sent him back into the hallway and the image of Aisha appeared. She gazed at him long and hard. "Do not worry yourself, love. For Sibil is in my safe hands...and I will not let her or myself die today. You see...your life is in danger, my love. And I am the one to do this task," she said with a frown.  
  
"But, why is there blood?!" Zell inquired.  
  
"The pain of the past always finds us...it has a grip on us that is so strong we can't even breathe sometimes. You can understand where I'm getting to...I'm leaving for my past, to settle it once and for all. Please...don't follow me..for you may know where I am going."  
  
A large gash was on Aisha's collarbone and Zell reached for her, his hand only passed through the image. "Are you coming back!?"  
  
"I'm not sure....but...I will die for you before anything else...my love..," she replied with a crooked smile.  
  
Zell wanted to hold, kiss and comfort her. He kissed the image and it faded to the floor as angel dust. Sparkles of gold and silver were sent around the room as the wind gusted into the house. "I must find her....Liberil Fatalia...that is where my destination is," Zell murmered and rushed to the front door.  
  
The two great danes stood fast as Zell rushed to the door. "You two stay put...I'm going to find Si..I mean, Aisha!" Zell ordered to the dogs.  
  
He then rushed out of the house into the bitter cold without a jacket.  
  
Selphie watched this as tears slid down her cheeks. "Aisha....you can't do this to him...," she murmered and closed her eyes.  
  
~ Liberil Fatalia ~  
  
Aisha walked towards the huge palace and a man stepped out on the doorstep. A man with long hair and bewitching eyes. "Aisha...I knew you were coming," he said as Aisha neared the him.  
  
"I've come to kill you, you know that, don't you?" Aisha inquired as she dragged her wing along the snowy floor.  
  
"Yes, I know that because I've been following you. But, I'm not the one who is going to die..it is you who is going to die."  
  
Laguna smiled crookedly but Aisha only shook her head. "No! I will destroy you for what you did to me! What you made me do and what I regret doing..I've hurt my love by killing his brother and father! Now it's your turn to face fate's sword...to face destiny like it should have been so long ago!"  
  
Wings burst out of Laguna's back, pure black wings that had red tips. Aisha frowned," you've hidden your true form all this time...haven't you?"  
  
"Yes! I used you so I could work on my own abilities of manipulation!" Laguna thundered as his hair turned crimson red and his eyes became pools of darkness.  
  
"You are Yumasu! The angel of Darkness!"  
  
Laguna flew forward but Aisha dodged his advance. The two soared into the sky and Laguna unsheathed a black scyth. " You shouldn't run away from your long awaited death, Aisha! Angel of Snow!" he implied.  
  
Aisha unsheathed her own weapons, both attached themselves on her wrists and she frowned. "My death will only bring destruction from you!"  
  
Laguna sped forward and swiped upwards, missing Aisha by a couple of inches. "Damnit! Why don't you stay still and take your death with open arms!?"  
  
"Because..I have someone out there that I love so much..."  
  
"Would you die for him?!"  
  
"Yes...I will die for him."  
  
Aisha flew towards the top of the palace but Laguna shoved her through a window and followed close behind. Aisha recovered from the blow with glass penetrating her cheeks and body. Laguna swung his scyth but missed Aisha again, she threw a punch and Laguna was sent backwards down the stairway. Aisha flew out the window and into the winter air, she caught a glimpse of something flying but took no notice. Laguna suddenly appeared and swiped at her, catching her side and left wing. Aisha screamed in agony and began to plummet towards the ground. Blood trailed behind her as she fell and stained the snow below her. She began to lose consciencness but someone caught her, someone with beautiful golden wings and hair that matched it. "...zell...," she murmered before going unconscience.  
  
Laguna looked down and spotted a young man dressed in all white clothing, golden wings which were larger than his own body and hair of pure blonde. "Who the hell are you?!" he inquired and lightning struck down.  
  
The young man turned and it was Zell. "I am Zell...the son of Trichune and the brother of Zellios. Both who I will avenge tonight," he replied.  
  
Laguna frowned," don't make me laugh, boy! You've just found your wings! How can you defeat an angel like me who has been an angel for decades?!"  
  
Zell floated and set Aisha's body on the rooftop, his face of stone expression and his posture calm. He turned to Laguna as he stood there, protecting his love. Laguna floated down and stood a few feet infront of Zell. "You won't succeed in defeating me, boy," he sneered.  
  
"Let us find out now, Laguna. You've hurt Aisha and now you will suffer by my hands," Zell said with confidence growing in his voice.  
  
"Yes, your death will only fuel my determination to eradicate other angels unlike me!"  
  
"So..you were the one who massacred so many angels?"  
  
"Yes! It was me! The most powerful angel in the world! Yumasu! Angel of Darkness!"  
  
Zell smirked," then this battle will be easy as cheese," he implied.  
  
Laguna frowned," You incolent boy! I will teach you a lesson you will die with, how to respect a more advanced angel in battle!"  
  
The two readied their weapons and Zell knew this battle was to determine Aisha's life. If Laguna won, she would surely die but what if Zell won?  
  
To Be Continued. Ah yes, a cliffhanger! If you liked this part please review so I can post more! 


	6. It Ends Now

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ The battle has begun, no holding back. But this battle is between two angels. One who has been an angel for more than a thousand years and the other who is now starting to be an angel. Zell, an angel? But how? Find out in this chapter of I Will Die For You ~  
  
Chapter- Six  
  
Title- It Ends Now  
  
"You insolent boy!I will teach you a lesson you will die with, how to respect a more advanced angel in battle!" Laguna thundered.  
  
Zell shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you?" he inquired.  
  
"All I know is you are going to die here along with Aisha! Now get ready! For this summon will be a real..shocker. In the sky you bellow, along with what is called mellow. I summon you, great bird of thunder! Trichune!"  
  
Lightning filled the sky and Zell remained calm. A bird fell from the sky, it's feathers blue and pulsing with electricity. Zell unsheathed his sword which was white and readied it for the oncoming great bird. Laguna held his hand up high for the arrival of the great bird as it neared. As it neared it seemed to get smaller with every beat of its' massive wings. The two warriors almost fell over when the bird finally arrived. It was the size of a small guinee pig and it was 'fiercly' pecking at Zell's shoulder. "Damnit! It seems my powers have not been used in a while," Laguna growled.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way. Why don't we just use brute strength to battle, so you don't summon a so called dragon and it's the size of a rodent," Zell said slyly.  
  
Laguna nodded and flew towards Zell with his sword raised, Zell countered it with his own sword and dodged away. He somersaulted until he came to a stop in the middle of the rooftop, Laguna was fast on his tail and by time Zell stopped Laguna was already there with his sword poised. Zell blocked the attack and sent his own blow, Laguna clenched his teeth and electricity bounced off the two warriors' bodies as the swords were contacted together. "You are strong for a rookie!" Laguna implied.  
  
"You're weak for a star," Zell sneered and jumped up.  
  
His feet hit Laguna's stomach and sent him skidding towards the edge of the rooftop. Laguna raised his sword then brought it down to stick in the ground, stopping him from going over the edge. He pried his sword out of the roof and beat his wings fast and hard. "You want powerful!!?? I'll give you powerful!"  
  
Laguna closed his eyes and his wings seemed to be vanishing. Zell looked over at Aisha who was still unconscience. "Wake up...," he murmered and turned his attention to Laguna.  
  
Laguna opened his eyes and darkness exploded around him, sending massive gusts that sent Zell back a few steps. Laguna flew towards Zell with massive speed and before Zell could react he was sent on a spiral ride towards the ground. He beat his wings hard until he was up on the roof again but only to be hit in the stomach with a strong blow from Laguna. "You are defeated even if I haven't finished you off, boy!" Laguna cried with a laugh.  
  
Zell was on one knee beside Aisha. "I am never defeated!" Zell snapped.  
  
Aisha's hand moved and Zell looked down, his whole world inside stopped when she opened her eyes. "Zell...you know the power you posess, use it...," she murmered.  
  
Zell took Aisha's hand and smiled crookedly before she fell unconscience again. Zell stood and faced Laguna, his face unreadable and his body calm. "Tonight you will fall," Zell said.  
  
Laguna laughed, making everything shake. "You will not defeat me, boy! No one has and no one will!" Laguna sneered.  
  
A power hit Laguna and he stepped back. Zell began to glow brightly with silver and golden beads of light. "My power is that of light, it overcomes your darkness!"  
  
"No! You are not Angelus! He died in his sleep when I drugged him!"  
  
Zell closed his eyes and his wings spread apart into another pair. The silver and gold beads came together as a sword and he took the handle confidently. "You forgot one thing, Laguna. We angels have immunity to poisen made by darkness," Zell said with a cold voice.  
  
Laguna clenched his teeth and flew towards Zell, the two swords clashed and the whole world around them shook violently. The power emitted between the two was so massive that part of the rooftop broke away. Zell twirled in the air and caught Laguna's hip with his sword, Laguna swallowed the pain down and swung his own sword. He missed Zell and his sword hit the rooftop. "Why don't you take your death hand in hand, boy!?" Laguna inquired.  
  
"Because it isn't my death!" Zell yelled.  
  
The two glared at each other then flew towards one another. The speed was so great that when they came together the blow wasn't heard. They stood back to back. "You're powerful," Zell said.  
  
"You are also," Laguna replied.  
  
Laguna fell to the floor, defeated. Zell fell to his knees and blood hit the floor, a blow had found its' target on his right arm. It was badly cut and he was relieved it wasn't cut off. Aisha opened her eyes once again and sat up. "Zell?" she inquired.  
  
Zell stood and walked over to her, blood trailing behind him. "I'm right here, Aisha," he said with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh! Zell!"  
  
Aisha jumped up and hugged him, tears sliding down her cheeks and hitting Zell's shoulder. Zell felt the blood flowing from his arm and he nelt on the ground. "This battle made...me learn one thing," he murmered.  
  
Aisha blinked away the tears in her eyes. "And what's that?" she inquired.  
  
Tears came to Zell's eyes. "...I wanted to be with you so badly...I wanted to avenge my people without mercy...but I failed at one thing! One exact thing! Upon the arrival of you...my life...is now becoming useless and fragile. I loved it when we met...I felt alive once again after I had begun to forget my past....but things die. Aisha...Sibil....I won't be with you...like you wanted me to be...I failed at being a son! Brother and lover!!"  
  
Aisha shook her head as Zell began to fade. His feathers falling from their roots and his eyes soon becoming cloudy. "Zell....no...you can't leave me! You can't leave Sibil!" Aisha cried and tears hit the ground.  
  
Snow began to fall and it soaked the blood up that had been spread on the ground. Zell's whole body shook with agony and he looked up at the sky. "...this was destined....destined like snow falling on us now...," he murmered.  
  
Aisha returned to Sibil's form and Sibil leaned forward. She pressed her lips to Zell's and hugged him tightly, the air around them began to tossle with wind, picking up the snow and sending silver and gold beads into the air. Sibil pulled back and tears slid down her rosey cheeks. "Zell....," she whispered.  
  
Zell had gone cold, his pulse stopped and his eyes were staring off into a faraway place. Sibil pulled his head to rest on her lap and tears dropped onto his armor. "Noo!!!" she screamed.  
  
To Be Continued. What will happen? Is Zell really dead? Find out in the maybe final chapter! Chapter seven! Lost Love. 


	7. Lost Love, Revealed Intentions

Title- I Will Die For You Author- BloodOfAngelsX  
  
~ Lost? Is Zell lost in death? Will he revive with Sibil's powers or will he perish along with the love which had begun to grow between the main characters? Find out, in this final chapter of I Will Die For You! Lost Love. Or maybe not the last chapter...mwahah ~  
  
Chapter- Seven  
  
Title- Lost Love, Revealed Dreams.  
  
Sibil's tears had stopped as she held Zell in her arms. The cold and perished Zell. "Zell.....no...don't leave me...," she whispered.  
  
~ Sibil? She's crying for me? ~  
  
Sibil held him close.  
  
~ I'm dead? How can I see her and my body? ~  
  
~ Another Dimension ~  
  
"Zell Dinchet, wake up and begin anew," a voice beckoned.  
  
"I don't want to wake up," Zell replied without opening his eyes.  
  
"The past will only haunt you while you sleep. Why do you replay that day by day? You know she sacrificed herself...you know she couldn't be with you. Why try and get back to that place?"  
  
Zell opened his eyes, his eye color was gray and his hair had become more blonde. " I want to remember those last moments I had...it's only been a couple of years."  
  
"Try a thousand maybe, Zell."  
  
Zell sat up," it's only the lost who never dream...I still want to go back and be with her, so she didn't have to kill herself," he murmered.  
  
A tall, dark young man stood before him. Hazel eyes stood out against the messy brown hair. "Zell...you couldn't stop the blood, you know your heart had become wounded. You shut off your nerves before Sibil appeared so she wouldn't have seen the pain."  
  
Zell punched the ground beside him, making a slight crack in the white marble. "Why did it have to happen then?!"  
  
"Zell..."  
  
"Don't Zell me, Zellios! You know you wanted me to destroy Laguna and then wanted me to kill Aisha!"  
  
The young man stepped back and frowned. "No, I saw the love in your eyes for the girl. Nothing could have come between you and her, not even me," he replied monotonously.  
  
Zell stood up, blood of light blue dripping from his knuckles. Pain hadn't even hit his brain yet and he walked over to a window. "Damnit...," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Zellios headed for the door," Zell...today is a day of new beginnings. You might as well forget the girl! She's not here and may not be for a long time! Now get over the fact that she killed herself and think of it as a glorious thing. Because if she hadn't died she might as well have gone insane and took her insanity out on the whole world as Aisha, the Angel of Darkness...just like Laguna," Zellios implied.  
  
Zell turned around quickly and sent a handful of energy at his brother but missed, the wall exploded and sent cement to the ground. "Don't you dare say that about her, Zellios! Or by my hand I will kill you...I don't care if you are my brother," he growled.  
  
Zellios left the room and shut the door. Zell felt tears welt up in his eyes and soon they slid down his cheeks, he dropped to the ground and his wings appeared. Zell's wings quivered and he held his shoulders tightly, eyes closed shut and his bottom lip became a chew toy for his teeth.  
  
~ Angelican Council ~  
  
"Ah, and welcome...miss...," a large man with a great long beard inquired.  
  
A girl with menecing eyes of gold, hair like a raven's feathers and a body of a cat stood on the other side of the desk. "I am Ryda...," she replied with a slight purr.  
  
The man blushed and quickly looked through the papers. "Oh, so you're that great warrior?"  
  
"Yes, can I go in now?"  
  
"Go ahead! I'm not stopping you," the man said hastily.  
  
Ryda smiled and entered the large building to the Angelican City of Heaven. Her eyes darting from place to place, searching for something.  
  
Zell opened his eyes, his heartbeat quickened and he stood. "...no...she can't be here," he muttered.  
  
His senses spread out and he turned quickly, a fist came at him and he caught it. He pulled the invisible person to him. "So, you've come?" he whispered.  
  
"How did you see me?" came a purr.  
  
"Ryda...you underestimate me."  
  
Zell released Ryda and she became visible. A smile didn't even appear on her soft looking lips. "Oh, Zell. You've grown..a alot since the last time I've seen you anyways," she said.  
  
"You have also, Ryda."  
  
Zell turned away and headed for a desk in the middle of his room. "So, you died also?" he inquired as he slid into the chair.  
  
"No..not even close to that," Ryda replied and walked over to the desk.  
  
She leaned over it, sliding her hands over the top until her top half was completely on the marble table. Zell felt a lump rise in his throat as she gazed at him with those golden eyes. "Then...what happened?" Zell inquired after he cleared his throat.  
  
"Suicide."  
  
Zell blinked then before he could speak she rolled onto her back and grinned. "I couldn't delay...I had to see you again, Zell."  
  
Zell's temperature soon began to rise inside and he felt his wings start to rip through his shirt. ~Sibil~  
  
His wings soon stopped and his temperature fell. "Why?" he inquired.  
  
"Do you have to ask so many questions...you know what they say...so much talk means so little action," Ryda purred and pulled the rest of her body on the table.  
  
She neared Zell and put her nose to his. "Didn't you miss me?"  
  
"Yes...I did...but," Zell fumbled with his words.  
  
Ryda reached over and put her hand on the back of his neck. Her eyes boring into his eyes and her lips soon forming a smile of delight. "But nothing....you've been lonely, haven't you...I say you have. Why not play a little devil here...we'll be living in sin, won't we?"  
  
"Sin...the only sin will be is betraying my heart."  
  
Ryda's eyes widened and she let go of Zell. She slid off the table with her eyes still fixed on Zell. "Betraying your heart?! What do you mean?"  
  
Ryda's expression softened as tears soon gathered in Zell's eyes. He turned away and Ryda circled around. "You found love...didn't you?" she inquired.  
  
She nelt infront of Zell, resting her hands on his knees. Zell looked at her and turned his head away. "I feel so...weak now. She killed herself because I died...I replay it day after day just to remember what she looked like...what she felt like...I never did kiss her. She only kissed my cold lips when I had died. Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd want to go back in time and replay everything..to change destiny, fate and loss? I...I want to do that and be with Sibil. It was a thousand years ago but I haven't forgotten her," Zell replied with a short sniffle.  
  
Ryda frowned. "I never loved...I never felt the need to. I had everything, power, lust and the ability to make men fall at my feet. You dodged all my advantages even when I could have shown you god...you are a strong man. One that I fell in love with so long ago. Why linger on the past when you have the future?"  
  
"You and Zellios say the same thing....look ahead to the future, but my heart is in the past."  
  
Zell stood up and Ryda followed him into the hallway. "Zell...I'm not trying to be your enemy, all I want is you..and I...to be together. I've always wanted to be with you..to share my whole life with you. But then I heard of your death and I wanted to be there...to be here. Is that girl here now?! Tell me, Zell..what does she have that I don't!?"  
  
Ryda stopped in the middle of the hallway, a few feet away from Zell. "She has my heart..," he said monotonously and entered a room on his left.  
  
Ryda's eyes closed and she fell to her knees. She had never cried in her life even when she was a slave for many men with castles, she would fight in competitions for the men and win favors even from women. She had been beaten as a child from both her parents and her soon masters. "Zell...," she murmered as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Zellios entered a room filled with marble statues. Most statues were of women holding a sword or others holding bodies of victims they slaughtered. He neared a throne and stopped as soon as a carpet appeared before him. "Zellios, what is it?" a feminen voice inquired.  
  
"I'd like to ask you of something, Heldia," Zellios replied with a confident tone of voice.  
  
"What is it then, child?"  
  
"Is there any way one of our people could go back to the past?"  
  
"What!? What brought this up, child?"  
  
Zellios cleared his throat soundly and held out his hand, opened it and revealed a diamond globe. "I wish to go back...and defeat the angels of darkness, Heldia."  
  
At the back of his mind he knew Zell would be furious, but he too wanted revenge on this girl who had taken his brother's heart. A laugh broke his train of thought and he turned to the throne. "I see you've found a time stone, eh? Well, child, I think we might have a way to help you defeat those wretched bastards. Go to the harbora and tell Yumais that I sent you on a mission. He'll lead you to the machine which will take you back to that exact time and place, before Aisha attacked you and your father," Heldia said.  
  
"Thank you mistress! I won't disappoint you!" Zellios chimed and rushed from the room.  
  
"So, he plans to defeat the angels. He must want to end his brother's suffering heart...it is not any of my business. And what is this about that warrior slave girl...everything these young people do is confusing me..," Heldia murmered.  
  
~ To Be Continued Ah, Zellios is planning on killing Laguna and Aisha. Altering the destiny of Zell! But, then Ryda and Zell wouldn't die and maybe...we'd get into Ryda's past! Well, if you like it so far, please review! 


End file.
